En fuga
by Lupu
Summary: Castiel es castigado por millonésima vez, el dichoso rubio tendrá que vigilarlo durante toda la semana de castigo pero pasara algo que cambiara la vida de ambos.


**Holis~ originalmente este fic fue subido a una pagina en facebook llamada [Corazon de melon yaoi]; para un concurso de fan fics. La historia en si me pertenece en su totalidad (exceptuando los personajes claro~.  
Niko en este caso seria una Sucrette en la historia~  
Esta mal escrita (fue mi primer fic que nostalgia 8'T)  
(*lo que aparececia escrito haci serian comentarios mios~*)  
**

* * *

Era una linda tarde estaba paseando atreves del club de jardinería me gustaba pasear por allí en horas de clase, cuando…  
-CASTIEEEEEEL.  
-Mierda me atraparon -La directora vino molesta hacia mí-  
-Castiel QUE CREES QUE HAS HECHO? ESTA ES DECIMOTERCERA VES QUE FALTAS A TUS CLASES EN ESTE MES¡, SABES LO QUE OBJETA ESTO?  
-Que me va a poner un castigo (*Que jodida apuesto a que esta con su periodo*)  
-Efectivamente Castiel y tu castigo será limpiar la escuela durante dos semanas y será bajo la supervisión de una autoridad estudiantil.  
-Ja¡ El cuida pasillos no me haga reír.  
-Bien en ese caso te vigilara Nathaniel.  
-Con el delegado no ¡  
-Te hundes cada vez mas Castiel, y será a la hora del vigilante de 4:30 a las 6:30, desde mañana y si no vas me veré obligada a expulsarte.  
-CARAJO ¡ (la maldita vieja puta se la había cobrado con migo)  
Al dia siguiente asistí a las malditas aburridas clases las cuales fueron solo horas de sueño, al terminar el primer periodo fui a la sala de delgados a ver al delegado ese.  
-Olle rubia¡, la directora dijo que tengo un castigo y tienes que vigilarme.  
-Si, por desgracia si  
-Me esperas en la dulcería de enfrente al menos quiero comer algo antes.  
-Claro iré, ahora lárgate.  
Al salir toco la alarma para ir a clases fui a la clase del profesor Farres el cual a pesar de parecer agradable si me dormía en su clase, seria hombre muerto, así que fingí prestar atención, constante mente recibía papeles de Niko (*mi sucrette*) los cuales inmediatamente tiraba fuera de la ventana, la clase termino y vino molesta hacia mí.  
-No te dignas a contestarme o que?  
-No, es eso estoy que me lleva el diablo la vieja me puso un castigo y debo limpiar toda la escuela durante dos semanas vigilado por el delegado.  
-Au¡ la directora esta vez se izo mierda en ti , y aun peor recogerás los papeles que tiraste a la ventana, jaja que irónico.  
-Calla, y que querías, para algo eran los papeles no?  
-Es cierto¡ Este viernes hay un concierto de Winged Skull pero como estas ocupado..  
-Mierda¡ ¡Entonces pídeselo a Lyssandro el ya lleva tiempo con las entradas listas para ambos¡  
-Entonces tenemos tres entradas bueno ya no te molesto cuídate.  
Niko se fue dejando me solo en el salón termine quedándome allí hasta que sonó la campana de regreso a casa, salí a la dulcería Nathaniel está allí parado esperándome el simple hecho de estuviera allí me daba asco.  
-Hola rubia me acompañas a comer o te aguantas el hambre.  
-Iré a comer, solo porque no he comido nada desde ayer.  
Caminamos hasta dentro de la dulcería donde vendían gran variedad de comida yo ordene una hamburguesa, unas papas y una soda; mientras que la rubia ordeno un café y una hamburguesa vegetariana, nos sentamos a -Rubia, recuerdas que tengo trabajo verdad?  
-Si, lo recuerdo quieres que te de una justificación estudiantil para que tu jefe no te despida?, te digo que ya la tengo lista.  
-uhg? Bueno gracias (la verdad era que me sorprendía que hubiera hecho algo así según yo él me odiaba)  
Terminamos de comer y fuimos para cumplir mi maldito castigo, hicimos esa rutina durante toda una semana, el traía una silla y se sentaba leyendo un libro mientras yo terminaba con una parte de la escuela, luego otra y luego otra, la presencia de Nathaniel me provocaba asco así que me apresuraba lo mas que podía a pesar de que eso me dejaba muerto y sudado, las duchas de la escuela terminaba con este problema, mientras tanto en mi trabajo mi jefe comprendió mi situación y me permitió trabajar de 8:00 a 10:00 ; la última semana que tendría que hacer eso la directora me atrapo durmiendo en el banco del patio de estudiantes, le trate de explicar que no había podido dormir pero ella me ignoro y me dijo que además de barrer enceraría los pisos (pinche vieja puta) al final le roge a mi jefe de que me diera la semana libre y que trabajaría horas extra sin paga en el verano , con lo que conseguí salvar mi empleo ,mientras que en esta semana tendría que hacer esfuerzo doble y doble tiempo con el delegado idiota quería morir ya que me avía perdido el concierto de Winged Skull sacaron personas del público, y si fueron Niko y Lyssandro, si no fuera por el puto castigo hubiera podido conocerlos MIERDA.  
-Hoy tienes que encerar, primero debes lavar el piso, luego le echas la cera y lo lustras bien.  
-Calla rubia¡ Está bien lo terminare pero evita hablarme si no es por el castigo y ten todo listo para cuando tenga que limpiar.  
-Claro lo tendré todo listo (Nathaniel lo había dicho en un tono bajo y decaído a lo mejor su padre se las avía cobrado con él)  
Terminaron las clases y fui a ver al delegado lo encontré hablado con Niko escuche parte de lo que hablaban.  
-A mí me gusta Castiel, pero que él sea feliz es lo que me importa así que yo dejare que estés con él.  
-Nathaniel… yo pues no se que decir pero yo, Castiel no creo gustarle aunque lo amo, lo lamento pero no puedo hacerle esto a los dos, se feliz con Castiel si? (*A mi sucrette le rompieron el corazón*)  
Niko salió corriendo con las manos sobre la cara, la verdad es que era muy buena amiga, le gustaban casi las mismas cosas que ami y me agrado desde que la conocí, y la verdad le cogí cariño pero no amor, en tanto a Nathaniel decidí que después de terminado mi castigo nunca le dirigiría la palabra, nunca más.  
-Nathaniel tienes las cosas?  
-Si, Castiel las tengo asegúrate de terminar rápido no quiero ver tu horrible cara.  
-(primero me odia luego me ama a ver que le parece esto) La verdad me tardare mas para estar con tigo (Ja! Perra que te pareció?)  
-Cas-tiel - Nathaniel volteo su cara avergonzado y pude ver como una pequeña porción de sus mejillas se volvía roja - yo pues también lo espero.  
Mierda .. Pasaron 2 segundos luego de que me diera cuenta de que había cometido un gran error probablemente se capto una idea equivocada ..MIERDA! .  
Apresure el paso como alma que se lleva el infierno y salí de la escuela por suerte no me tope con nadie en el camino corrí, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi trabajo, podría mentir diciendo que un compañero se había enfermado y necesitado mi ayuda, así que me salve de la regañada de la vieja.  
-Castiel, pensé que estabas castigado no me digas que te escapaste.  
-Si jefe me escape, bueno me cambiare para trabajar.  
-Alto jovencito, luego del trabajo me cuentas que paso y que escusa te tengo que poner para tu directora. Corrí a los vestidores, que quedaba detrás de los baños, donde ya salía cambiada Farra una compañera del trabajo con la que me llevaba muy bien  
-CASTI! Hace mucho que no te veía, te castigaron? No! A con que escapándote?  
-Hola, Farra la verdad es que si paso algo y salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis pobres piernas me permitieron.  
-Ya veo, olle fuiste al concierto de Winged Skull, solo cantaron canciones nuevas y tengo el cd' quieres ir mas tarde a mi casa a escucharlo.  
-No pude ir al concierto por mi castigo y mi cd' viejo se rallo, moriré si no escucho otro.  
-Bien luego nos vemos.  
Fui a cambiarme a mi traje de mesero, este era el único lugar donde la paga era buena y permitían mi cabello rojo de ''Vagabundo mal nacido'', lo malo era un café de cosplay , y tenía que vestir con trajes raros siempre por suerte hoy solo me tocaba el mesero común, salí de vestirme y fui a atender clientes en la puerta , la típica rutina era entra una persona un mesero lo lleva a su mesa y lo atiende como a un rey , me tocaba atender a un cliente cuando entrara así que espere.  
-Bienvenidos, mi señora y señor por favor permítame llevarlos a sus asientos.  
-Cas-Castiel tu trabajabas aquí.  
Levante la vista lo que casi nunca asía, solo me fijaba en el género de las personas y en lo que pedían, pero…. NIKO Y ARMIN¡ Tenia que contenerme de hablarles normalmente o me despedirían.  
-Mi señora en este momento no soy Castiel solo soy su fiel esclavo por favor permítame llevarlos a sus asientos.  
-Castiel me asustas.  
-Armin¡ cierra la puta boca y deja que los lleve a sus asientos ,así que mis señores serian tan amables de seguirme.  
-Putos cambios de humor Castiel, alguien está en sus días, ven vamos Armin sigámoslo.  
Lleve a Armin y a Niko a la parte de atrás del restaurante donde si les gritaba nadie me escucharía  
-Castiel trabajabas aquí que genial.  
-Mi señora, cierre la condenada boca y no me meta en problemas.  
-Ya Castiel tranquilo no le hables así, ella tiene sentimientos, sabes además somos tus señores y debes tratarnos como tal.  
-Mi señores, me disculpo pero no me lo recuerden ni expandan el rumor.  
-Tranquilo Castiel no lo aremos, verdad Armin?  
-Claro que no, pero nos das la cartilla tenemos hambre.  
Les lance la cartilla sobre la mesa, y le informe al jefe que tenía que hablar con ellos, porque la chica tenia información de un problema del porqué salí corriendo de la escuela.  
-Niko tengo que hablar con tigo de algo en privado.  
-Claro, Armin me esperas, juro que te mato si tocas mi comida.  
-Bien no la tocare.  
Lleve a Niko a la parte de los vestidores allí ningún cliente, ni mi jefe nos vería así tendríamos privacidad por si ella me decía algo como ''Wey Nathaniel quiere tirar con tigo captas?'' en el tono de voz más alto que pudiera.  
-Los escuche a ti y a Nathaniel hablando en la sala de delegados, ya suelta que paso?  
-Castiel, te lo diré todo, estaba caminando por el pasillo y vi a Nathaniel , claro que fui a molestarlo, pero cuando fui a asustarlo por la espalda estaba susurrando para si mismo ''Castiel te amo'' yo le dije ''Pero que carajos Nathaniel'' el se dio la vuelta mi me miro muy sorprendido luego me jalo de la mano y me llevo al salón de delegados y me pregunto ''Niko que tanto me escuchaste hablar'' le respondí lo suficiente y le conté que a mi tu también me gustabas, pero que tu felicidad era lo más importante para mí y que yo no creía que te gustara y le dije a Nathaniel que no intervendría en nada.  
-Niko…  
-Solo fui sincera con tigo y con él, además se bien que no te gusto y no valdría la pena esperanzarme, sabes bien que soy muy realista en estas cosas no? Pues bien ya lo dije así que lo que tengas que decir dilo y no te me quedes mirando como un imbécil!  
-Ya tranquila, si tienes razón no me gustas pero aun así eres una de mis mejores amigas pero ¡EN QUE CARAJOS PENSABAS CUANDO LE DIJESTE ESO A NATHANIEL!  
-Que si hacia eso, habría un 20% de probabilidades de que insieran porno y me dejaran grabar.  
-Ya mierda no juegues.  
-QUE SE QUE NATHANIEL ES UNA BUENA PERSONA Y QUE NUNCA TE HARIA DAÑO FUE LO QUE PENSE EN ESE MOMENTO ¡ Sabes que ya me harte, ahora tu señora se va a comer antes de que el señor Armin se trague todo, hablaremos otro dia.  
Niko salió muy molesta de los vestidores y hasta su comida la pago caro ya que mordía cada rosquilla como si quisiera matarla, finalmente ella, Armin y todos se largaron, hable con mi jefe sobre todo sobre Niko y Nathaniel, fue incomodo mas la parte de Nathaniel.  
-Un triangulo amoroso, por un lado lo hetero y por el otro lo homo.  
-Jefe, lo respeto pero no se burle de mí.  
-Claro, lo siento, pero si no sabes que hacer tal vez es porque Nathaniel para ti es en el fondo alguien especial.  
-No lo creo, en realidad a él lo he odiado desde que somos niños.  
-Y que paso en ese entonces eran amigos antes no?  
-Jefe, las cosas cambian.  
-Pero siempre hay una razón.  
- La verdad creo que es porque le tenía envidia a Nathaniel, siempre fue mejor que yo en casi todo y creo que por eso lo odio.  
-Ves, a lo mejor es eso pero Castiel, Farra te está esperando y es descortés hacer esperar a una dama ve a lo mejor ella también te ayuda.  
Me despedí de mi jefe y me fui con Farra hacia su casa ella era un par de años mayor que yo, por lo que se había independizado y dejado la casa de sus padres, mientras caminábamos preferí no contarle nada pues sabía que me haría bromas de eso, en cambio hablamos de cómo fue el concierto. Estuvimos escuchando el cd' Winged Skull , al menos ella yo me perdí en mis pensamientos tratando de averiguar ¡QUE MIERDA POR QUE LA RUBIA SE ENAMORO DE MI¡ Luego de cómo 2 horas, Farra me dijo que debía irme, me despedí y me encamine a casa , tratando de tomar una difícil decisión asistir al castigo o no , llegue a casa solo le di de comer a Demonio y me largue a dormir pensando en que haría mañana.  
Al despertar salí rápido, hacia la escuela decidido a hablar con la rubia sobre todo esto me sorprendí al ver que la escuela estaba limpia, tal vez Nathaniel lo había hecho, fui a la sala de delegados y Nathaniel estaba medio muerto bebiendo un café y frotándose los hombros .  
-Delegado, estas bien?  
-Ah?, Castiel hola, si no pasa nada, te ayudo en algo?  
-Si, ayer no fui al castigo y traigo este justificante  
-Te ahorrare las molestias con la directora, que te parece si, si viniste?  
-Habla bien rubia, no entiendo  
-Que hare una mentira piadosa para ayudarte  
-No quiero caridad, gracias  
-No es caridad me deberás algo y además hoy también limpias  
-A si, hasta que te soltaste rubia¡ Gracias te la debo  
-No hay de que, amm Castiel?  
-Que quieres?  
-No sé que te haiga dicho Nico pero lo que sea olvídalo  
-Como sea, solo no me hables hasta el castigo  
-C-claro  
Salí de la sala de delegados no era muy mío disculparme, pero Niko se había preocupado por mi y aunque de una manera rara lo izo y lo menos que podía hacer era disculparme, asique empecé a buscarla, vi a Lyssandro por allí así que decidí preguntarle.  
-Lyssandro¡  
-Hola  
-Has visto a Nico?  
-Si muchas veces  
-Hablo de hoy  
-Si, parecía algo molesta por lo que no le hable  
-Y donde esta?  
-No lo se, ya probaste en el club de jardinería siempre va a recortar algunas flores  
-No, ire a ver  
Sali de allí y fui al club de jardinería vi a Violeta que por cierto era la mejor amiga de Niko , de seguro que sabia donde estaba.  
-Violeta¡, has visto a Nico?  
-Esta en club de baloncesto, haciendo canastas, la vi muy molesta sabes que le pasa?  
-Se molesto por nada, ire a buscarla  
Corri hasta el club de baloncesto, y Nico estaba trotando alrededor de la cancha , mientras Boris calculaba su tiempo, si le hablaba ahora se molestaría mas, muy típico de ella desfogarse haciendo ejercicio  
-Señorita, su tiempo de dos carreras fue de 76 segundos un nuevo recort  
-Gracias, por su ayuda, si quiere ya puede irse ,ya me voy a descansar un poco  
-Claro, señorita  
Boris salió del club de baloncesto y Nico se sentó en una esquina ya beber agua , me acerque a ella y me sente a su lado  
-Sabes que, por estarte buscando he ido por toda la escuela, igual como lo haces tu cuando me buscas  
-Que sepas como se siente, tal vez para la próxima no te escondas cuando te busco .. Para que viniste?  
-En parte a disculparme y en parte a pedir ayuda  
-Primero la disculpa , y apúrate antes de que mi sudor hace acelere el calentamiento global  
-Lamento haber sido tan directo el otro dia , eres una buena amiga por preocuparte por mi y-  
-Y que?  
-Que viva el porno gay¡ ~wuju  
-Disculpa aceptada, bien y en que te ayudo  
-Todavía tengo que ir a detención con Nathaniel, y va a hacer un incomodo momento que quisiera evitar pero si no voy la directora esa me va a joder.  
-Bueno, pues soy idiota para estas cosas, pero mejor es que te evites otra con la directora así que mejor vas, además no creo que Nathaniel sea un activo más parece un pasivo.  
-Que?  
-Cosas de fujoshis pelirrojo, cosas de fujoshis  
-Bien gracias, ahora vete a bañar cochina apestas  
-Jajaj voy, te veo en el salón  
Salí allí a la siguiente clase, me había perdido la primera, igual ni me importaba, la siguiente era literatura antigua, con suerte no me dormiría. Llegue algo tarde por lo cual me sentaron en la única carpeta disponible, y si… era al lado del delegado. Intente prestar atención pero mi visión periférica me hacía ver como Nathaniel me miraba como idiota cada 15 segundos.  
-Ya para no?  
-Parar que?  
-No finjas toda la clase te la has pasado mirándome como imbécil  
-Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo  
-Entonces solo presta atención a la clase y no me mires  
-Claro  
Nathaniel ya no volvió a dirigirme la mirada, pero tampoco presto atención a la clase, mas se la paso mirando por la ventana, mejor así ya no molestaba. La clase termino y me fui a la cafetería de la escuela, no había mucho de donde escoger pero prefería ir allí que encontrarme con Nathaniel, lo poco que había en la cafetería de la escuela fue lo poco que comí. Termine comiendo unas galletas dulces y un yogurt, me satisfice con eso, mi castigo iniciaba a las 4:30 y aun eran las 3:15 por lo que decidí repasar las notas para un concierto que Lyssandro y yo haríamos pronto.  
-Olle ya son las 4:45  
-Me distraje, tienes las cosas para limpiar?  
-Si  
Caminamos hasta donde tenía que hacer el castigo, trate de encerar el piso pero cada vez que lo hacía resbalaba y mi favor caía contra el piso.  
-Olle no sería mejor si te ayudo  
-No, yo lo puedo hacer solo  
-Y si lo hago cobrando mi favor?  
-Cobrar tu favor para ayudarme, que desperdicio deberías usarlo en algo más útil  
-De todas maneras te ayudare  
Nathaniel tomo uno de los trapos que usaba para limpiar, (*el colegio estaba en depresión y no tenían ni para escobas*) tal como yo sé resbalo varias veces y callo contra el piso.  
-Te vas a lastimar, mejor ya para, es mi castigo de todas maneras  
-NO¡, quiero ayudarte, se que luego de que los castigos acaben ya no me dirigirás la palabra, así que al menos quiero serte útil una vez  
-Ni aunque me hicieras el mayor de los favores, te lo agradecería  
Nathaniel comenzó a llorar, lagrima tras lagrima caían contra el suelo, mientras me preguntaba por que tuvo que pasar todo esto, mejor sería que hubiéramos seguido odiándonos ,sin que todos estos sentimientos salieran a la luz. Nathaniel se apoyo contra mí y me vio directo a los ojos.  
-Por que? Porque siempre tienes que ser tan frio? Porque siempre huyes de los problemas? Acaso las personas que muestran sus sentimientos a ti te causan asco?  
-Nathaniel eso es problema mío, no tengo por que contarte nada terminemos con esto de una vez, a sido un dia largo y quiero ir a dormir  
-Tus problemas también son míos, si algo te molesta ami también, entiende Castiel …yo te amo¡  
-Nathaniel….  
-Te amo Castiel entiende eso¡ Haría todo por ti  
-Deja de decir cosas a la ligera, si tienes todos esos sentimientos y no lo haces por molestarme, demuéstralo  
Nathaniel comenzó a acercarse a mi lentamente, sabía lo que haría pero por alguna razón no me quería mover, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me estaba desesperando lo tome por detrás de la nuca y lo empuje hacia mi .  
Nuestro beso duro un largo rato, al principio nuestros labios solo estaban el uno sobre el otro pero Nathaniel comenzó a abrir su boca y a meter su lengua dentro de la mia, a lo que le correspondí, nuestras lenguas se turnaban para saborearse entre si, luego el beso se volvió más apasionado y ambos nos desesperamos saboreábamos la lengua del otro más desesperadamente, mientras ambos intentábamos deshacernos de nuestras ropas pero en la posición en la que estábamos era simplemente imposible, así que deshice el beso.  
-Eso es un yo también?  
-Eso creo  
-Castiel quiero ir más lejos, hazme tuyo por favor  
-Nathaniel….  
-No me mires con esa cara  
-Pero y si el vigilante viene?  
-Tienes razón  
-Tendríamos que hacerlo otro dia, créeme que yo también estoy desesperado (Pero que? Esta mañana no quería saber nada de él y ahora quería hacerlo mío? Todas estas emociones combinadas a veces llegan a doler)  
-Bien, por ahora terminemos esto, pero será más fácil si no agregamos cera nueva y solo lustramos la vieja  
-Pudimos haber hecho esto desde el principio?  
-Si  
-Entonces por que esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?  
-Me gusta verte trabajando  
-Bien terminemos esto  
Limpiamos los corredores lo más rápido que pudimos, los salones eso ya era para el personal de limpieza, recogimos todas las cosas y las guardamos, antes de llegar a la salida Nathaniel me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta el salón de delegados.  
-Que haces?  
-Quiero al menos una continuación pequeña  
Nathaniel y yo nos comenzamos a besar, nuestras lenguas chocaban una contra otra nuestros labios se rozaban, el sabor de la boca de Nathaniel inundaba toda mi boca, era una sensación increíble; queríamos seguir pero nuestras respiraciones nos lo impidieron.  
-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, a lo mejor tu padre se molesta si llegas tarde a tu casa  
-Si, tendré que ir trotando, te veo mañana  
-Espera, vamos juntos tomamos la misma ruta para ir a casa  
-Pero debo ir a casa y tendrás que venir trotando con migo y…..  
-Ya cállate, te acompaño  
Trotamos en total silencio hasta su casa, era mucho camino para llegar y a Nathaniel le faltaba el aire para trotar y varias veces se detuvo para poder respirar.  
-Estas bien?  
-Si, ven sigamos  
-Alto, te llevo cargado ven sube  
Nathaniel asintió con la cabeza y subió a mi espalda, la verdad era más ligero de lo que pensaría, trote un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la intersección en la que nuestros caminos se dividían.  
-Nathaniel yo debo irme por este camino  
-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana  
-Hay que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado hoy, sabes que Niko se emocionaría y lo gritaría a todo pulmón  
-Lo había olvidado, como sea hasta mañana escoria (*Uhi que bipolar*)  
Camine hasta mi casa, termine un par de mis deberes antes de ir a dormir, me estuve preguntando por que ahora ya no lo odiaba, pero que había cambiado ese beso, porque todo esto me confundía tanto? Finalmente me quede dormido entre pensamientos.  
Al despertar hice mi típica rutina y salí de casa a la escuela, esperaba no encontrarme con Nathaniel ya faltaban 3 días para que acabara mi castigo y quería que Nathaniel y yo llegáramos más lejos esta vez, no porque solo lo quisiera por el sexo, si no por una atracción mayor que no sabría explicar, ni yo lo entendía. Al llegar a la escuela me sentí extraño al recorrer los pasillos ya que recordaba todo lo que habíamos hecho a un que solo eran unos besos; llegue al salón de delegados buscando a Nathaniel el cual no estaba allí, decidí buscarlo por la escuela (*Otra vez comportándote como yo ¬-¬*) pero no aparecía, me comencé a preocupar, Amber pasaba por allí por lo que decidí preguntarle.  
-Olle Amber, tu hermano no vino hoy?  
-Castiel, solo me hablas por mi hermano? Pensé que te me ibas a proponer (*Y aquí damas y caballeros vemos a una pendeja en su estado natural*)  
-D-I-M-E donde esta Nathaniel  
-No se creo que con la directora  
-Gracias  
Me fui a buscar lo al despacho de la directora, lo encontré saliendo parecía contento, al verme sonrió y me saludo con la mano haciéndome señales para que me acercará.  
-Hola  
-Castiel, te tengo buenas noticias, la directora cambio el castigo y envés de eso, te hare tutorías  
-Acepto porque sabe que nos ''odiamos''  
-Efectivamente, pero tendrás que sacar buena nota en los exámenes próximos o te ponen el castigo de nuevo  
-Pero no estudiaremos, verdad?  
-Si estudiaremos tus notas están bajas, pero luego, podríamos hacer algo  
-Claro  
-Vamos tenemos que ir a clases, el timbre ya sonó  
Caminamos hasta el salón de clases tocaba matemática, yo era bueno en ese curso, ya que al tocar un instrumento era necesario aprender teoría que era matemática musical, así que no me preocupe mucho y solo me preparaba para dormir, al llegar al salón habían dos asientos vacios uno al lado de Niko y otro al Lado de Melody, yo fui al fondo del salón con Niko y Nathaniel al frente con Melody.  
-Castiel, ayer me quede hasta tarde en el colegio y lo vi todo (*¬w¬ los descubri*)  
-Solo no lo divulgues es cosa de Nathaniel y mia, no tienes por que estarte metiendo en el medio  
-Ya ya solo te lo mocionaba y te digo que estoy muy feliz por ti y Nath  
-Gracias, pero ahora quiero dormir  
-Descansa, te levanto por si viene un profesor o la directora  
Me recosté sobre la carpeta y me quede dormido, sentí que Niko me toco la espalda y me levante entre sueños  
-Que pasa?  
-La clase termino dormilón  
-Gracias, te veo luego  
Salí del salón, el estomago me estaba doliendo mucho, a si que fui a la enfermería a descansar, la enfermera me dio un par de medicinas y una justificación para faltar a clases el resto del dia que debía entregarle a la directora, fui al despacho de la directora a buscarla, Nathaniel estaba fuera de su despacho como delegado siempre tenía algo que discutir con la directora.  
-Castiel, estas bien?  
-No, la directora esta allí? Debo entregarle este justificante  
-Se lo entregare por ti, y veré si se pueden cambiar las tutorías a tutorías a domicilio  
Camine hasta mi casa, fui hasta la cocina a comer algo no había comido bien en los últimos días tal vez por eso me sentía tan mal, fui a cambiarme de ropa estar en pantalones ajustados no es bonito y cambie por mi ropa de dormir, tocaron la puerta de mi casa a lo mejor era Nathaniel, abrí la puerta y efectivamente lo era.  
-Hola, Castiel puedo entrar?  
-Claro pasa  
-Convencí a la directora para las tutorías  
-Nathaniel, no necesito las tutorías, estudiare por mi cuenta  
-Pues si no te daré las tutorías, podríamos continuar con lo de ayer?  
Nathaniel fue al sofá y izo señas para que me sentara, me sente a su lado y repetimos aquel cálido y húmedo beso de la noche anterior, mientras que las palabras que el había dicho retumbaban en mi cabeza ''Quiero ir más lejos'' retumbaban en mi cabeza.  
-Nathaniel, hay que ir más lejos  
-Eso te iba a decir yo (*No me digas 8T*)  
Continuamos el beso, mientras uno le quitaba la ropa al otro, yo al estar sol en camisa y pantalón de pijama fue fácil terminar solo en bóxer, mientras que el cinturón, la camisa y la corbata de Nathaniel lo hacían difícil; así que solo logre medio abrirle la camisa y soltarle un poco la corbata y bajarle los pantalones hasta las rodillas.  
-S-i va-as a hacer algo apúrate es vergonzoso  
Metí uno de mis dedos en la entrada de Nathaniel, el gimió y comenzó a dar mover su cintura, parecía que lo disfrutaba, metí dos dedos mas y emitió gemido muy fuerte.  
-Te dolió?  
-Si-i  
-Así me gusta más (*asdasdsdas Nathaniel masoquista y Castiel fetichista*)  
Saque mis dedos de su entrada y masturbe su predominante erección, Nathaniel daba muchos gemidos ahogados; me quite mi bóxer y le quite el pantalón a Nathaniel, coloque mi miembro sobre la entrada de Nathaniel y ejercí presión, (*duro contra el muro 8Y*) y entro.  
-Agh am a ahh, Ca-umg-stiel de-deja-me-e inten-taaar al-algo  
Nathaniel me empujo y caí sobre el respaldar del sofá, Nathaniel intento dar saltos y movimientos circulares con mi miembro dentro de el, cosa que parecía agotarlo.  
-De-déjame hacerlo a mi  
Me sente sobre el sofá y Nathaniel se abrazo a mi espalda haciendo los mismos saltitos que intento hacer antes, en esta posición si le salían, empecé a lamer y a besar su cuello, entrelace mis dedos alrededor de su rubio cabello el aroma de su cuerpo era como mi propia droga su aroma tan dulce combinado con el de su sudor era lo mejor para mi, Nathaniel me estaba volviendo loco, le di la vuelta y repetimos aquel beso con el que comenzó todo.  
-Na-thaniel, de-déjame intentarlo a mí  
El se dejo caer sobre el sofá, con su respiración muy agitada, mientras daba penetraciones las cuales hacia que Nathaniel gimiera más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, se veía tan frágil en ese momento; su cara sonrojada, el sudor de su cuerpo, aquellos gemidos que lo hacían ver como una chica, los hilitos de baba que colgaban por el beso que le había dado; vi que Nathaniel estaba a punto de correrse, la verdad nunca me imagine haciendo algo así, salí del interior de Nathaniel; tome su miembro y lo introducí en mi boca, le di lamidas por todos lados esperando a que el liquido que iba a salir no me ahogara, finalmente salió de un golpe lo que me obligo a tragarlo (*Castiel se la come*)  
-Pe-perdon, estas bien?  
-Si, no te imaginas lo bien que sabe  
-Quisiera probar un poco  
Nathaniel se abalanzo sobre mi y abrió mi boca, introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca intentando buscar rastro de lo que ya me había tragado.  
-Ya no tienes nada en la boca, supongo que tendré que buscar en otro lugar (*Nathaniel tomo el papel de seme que carajos*)  
Nathaniel junto nuestros erectos miembros y empezó a masturbarnos, sentía que en cualquier momento me correría, el rostro de Nathaniel mostraba una expresión libidosa, una sonrisa excitada, unos ojos penetrantes y una respiración agitada.  
-Creo que me vo-voy a correr  
Nathaniel separo nuestros miembros, y comenzó a succionar el mío, dándole pequeñas mordidas en la punta (*sospechoso es muy bueno para eso… te engaño con otro 8Y*) Termine corriéndome en su boca, Nathaniel lo escupió.  
-Tiene un sabor agradable pero no pude comerlo  
-No te preocupes  
Volví a meter mi miembro dentro de Nathaniel y me dispuse a no parar hasta correrme dentro de el, Nathaniel gemía tanto casi parecía que gritaba eso me excitaba mas, nuestros cuerpos se juntaban una y otra vez, ambos gemíamos tan audiblemente que de seguro lo sabrían las personas que pasaban por mi casa, vi que Nathaniel llego al éxtasis de todo. Yo también quería llegar y sentía que eso se aproximaba, inmediatamente como me corrí dentro de Nathaniel llegue a mi éxtasis fue una sensación de dejarme completamente indefenso con la mejor sensación que podría sentir tal vez por el resto de mi vida, me caí sobre el pecho de Nathaniel pude oír como su corazón se había acelerado al igual que el mío al igual como nuestras respiraciones, levante la vista para ver el rostro de Nathaniel parecía dormido respirando por la boca con ese sonrojo que me encantaba.  
-Desde esta posición no se te ve tan horrible escoria  
-Ya extrañaba que me trataras así  
-Nathaniel puedo hacerte una pregunta  
-Claro  
-Porque yo? Porque te enamoraste de mí, sabiendo que habían varias chicas que darían todo por hacer lo que acabamos de hacer?  
-Por que no quería que me odiaras, de niños el que te odiaba era yo pero cuando me trate de acercar ya era muy tarde tú ya me odiabas, intente todo porque ese odio se convirtiera en amistad pero tú solo me odiabas más, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sufriendo por que me detestabas  
-Lo siento  
-Mas bien yo lo siento , Castiel te amo  
-Yo también te amo  
-Estaremos siempre juntos?  
-Para siempre  
Nathaniel y yo nos limpiamos, y juramos que esto no lo sabría nadie. Pasado el tiempo toda la escuela se entero de nuestra relación y a nadie le afecto pues ya eran muchos los homosexuales en la escuela, Nathaniel y yo siempre fuimos molestados por Niko y sus ocurrencias ''fujoshisticas'', solo le permitimos que nos tomara una foto besándonos, eso la volvió loca de alegría.  
Luego de eso seguimos siendo pareja por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Devo admitir que es muy muy larga ~ No tendra continuación (por que no me da la gana de hacerlo /y tengo varios proyectos que terminar/)  
Y ya les deje como 4 capitulos solo aqui hueheuheuehueheuehue  
Castiel se lo fosho con ganas (no que era hetero?) **


End file.
